Alchemy VS Quirks
by Jss2141
Summary: After a horrible incident in his youth and the discovery of something amazing, Izuku strives to prove to the world just what a person with no quirk is capable of with the power of Alchemy. Pairing possible with Momo. OOC Izuku.
1. Bittersweet

We open our story to a lovely park where we find two people, a father and son, playing a game of frisbee. One of them is a middle aged man with a small goatee in a white t-shirt, gray hoodie, and blue jeans with boots, and the other is a small boy with a head of unruly green hair in an All Might hoodie and black shorts with red shoes. These two are Hisashi Midoriya (Looks like Rob Lucci from One Piece) and Izuku Midoriya, the reason these two are in the park are because they are having a day out with just the two of them. It's been a years since the discovery of Izuku being quirkless and when Hisashi heard the news, he was devastated because he knew how much Izuku loved heroes and how much he wanted to be one, it broke heart to know that his son's dream would never come true but he wouldn't let that happen. Using his job in traveling, Hisashi discovered something that could make Izuku feel better about his situation and when he had the chance, he flew straight home and to his family, saying he wanted to spend the day with his little ball of joy. The day had been wonderful, they went to the zoo to admire the beautiful animals, movies to watch the latest hero flick, and a family fun restaurant for lunch. Now, we see the two playing without a care in the world as the sun was in the afternoon sky, forgetting the fate that fell upon the boy and just enjoying spending time together. Hisashi threw the frisbee to Izuku, who stumbled a bit and fell but caught the disk. He went to his son and sat next to him on the ground and picked him up to put him on his lap.

"Great catch, son!" Hisashi said with a smile.

"Thanks, dad! I didn't think I could but I got it." Izuku replied with a big smile.

"Hahahaha, I knew you could. Now how about we get some ice cream to cool off from that fun, huh?" the father asked.

"Yes!" Izuku replied with a big smile.

The father got up with his son in his arms and walked down the street to an ice cream shop they passed on the way to the park. The arrive and enter to find a few partons enjoying delicious frozen treats. Hisashi approached the counter and got the attention of the cashier.

"Welcome, what would you two like?" The cashier said with a smile.

Hisashi turned to his smiling son and asked, "What treat do you want, Izuku? Pick any you like."

Izuku looked up to the display above the counter and searched the treat he wanted, when he found it, he turned to his father and said,

"I want that one!"

He pointed to the board and what Hisashi saw it was the parlors #15, a double decker ice cream sundae covered in chocolate sauce, whipped cream, wafers and sprinkles. Hisashi turned to his son and said,

"Are you sure, Izuku? It looks like a bit much for you"

Izuku kept his smile as he answered his father.

"I know, that way I wanna share it with you, dad!" He said.

Hisashi's hearted warmed at the sentiment and turned to the cashier.

"You heard, my boy. One #15 please!" he said with a smile of his own.

The cashier smiled at the father son moment and replied, "Coming right up, sir."

He walked to the back and told his one of his 3 co-workers to prepare the sundae. A few minutes later, the father and son where sitting at a table with the big treat in front of them and eating it. Izuku smiled didn't leave as he was enjoying the treat, not just for it's sweetness but for the fact that he was sharing it with one of the most precious people in the world to him. The two ate in glee until they heard a disturbance outside, they turned to see a hero(Endeavor) and villain(Enel from One Piece) in combat as people started running to safety. Hisashi did the same as he picked up his son and ran out the shop with the other patrons. They ran as the fight spread to the entire street, destroying the ice cream shop, care, and surrounding landmarks. The villain was losing and needed a way to get away. He then turned to the people running as some of them tripped and fell, including Hisashi and Izuku. The villain charged up with electrical energy and released a wide dome of energy that was growing and reached for the people who tripped.

Hisashi looked to his son as he fell from his grip when he tripped.

"IZUKU!" he shouted as he ran to his child.

Hisashi threw himself over his son and protected him as the blast consumed him.

-Timeskip, 3 hours later-

We now look in a hospital where Izuku has bandages on his arms and head as he comes to. He looks around and sees no one except his mother, Inko, in a red jacket, green dress and a green purse, who was sleeping in a hospital chair with tear stains down her eyes.

"M-mom?" he said in a weak voice.

The noise was enough to wake the mother up as she rubbed her eyes and turned to her now awake son.

"IZUKU!" she scream as she jumped from her chair and grab him a hug.

She was crying a bit but was happy to see her son is alright. The hug broke as the doctor came in and saw the two were awake.

"Glad to see your awake, little boy." she said as walked to the Midoriyas.

Izuku was looking around, searching for the last person her saw before the fight between the hero and villain.

"Where dad?" Izuku asked.

The mother and doctor went stiff from the innocent child's question and turned to him with sad looks, which confused the day. Inko decided to be the one to tell him and said, "Izuku, sweetie, something happened. Something that was very bad."

Inko was doing her best to hold back her tears as she continued, "Your father is - is gone."

Izuku was confused by his mother's answer and asked, "Gone? Did he have to leave for work somewhere?"

Inko cried a bit more as she said, "No, Izuku, not like that. Do you remember that pet goldfish you had and one day it stopped moving?"

Izuku then pieced together what his mother was saying and started to cry himself, "You-you mean- No. No. It's not-"

The boy was cut off by his mother hugging him and rubbing his head. "It's alright, Izuku. It's alright."

The boy then cried even harder as his mother joined him. The doctor looked at the two in sadness as a tear fell from her eye.

-Timeskip 2 weeks later-

The Midoriya's have just gotten home from the funeral of their loved one, Hisashi, with sad looks on their faces. They are know seen sitting on the couch in silence over the service and simply ponder with their thoughts. Inko looked around the room and saw her passed husbands work satchel open and something gift rapped inside. She walked to it and grabbed the gift which had a note to her and Izuku.

"Izuku, it looks like your father brought something home from his travels. Would you like to open it?" she said as she looked at the sad child.

Izuku turned to his mother and gave a small nod, telling her he wanted to open it. She walked back and sat down on the couch next to him, opening the gift to show it was a old looking book. They looked at it with confused looks as Inko opened and read the letter out loud.

"Dear Inko and Izuku,

If you're reading this, then I have left to do more work but before I left, I wanted to give Izuku something special. When I heard the news about Izuku being quirkless, was horrified and sadden but I wouldn't let my son or anyone else make him give up his dream. So, I did some research and found out a select few had to ability to use a scientific power known as "Alchemy" and helped others with it in the past. Through this, I researched my family history and found one of my ancestors had this ability and that it had been pasted down for ages coming to Izuku. With this discovery, along with this book on type of Alchemy, I knew Izuku could use this to fulfill his dream and become a hero. So, take this book, find which type you want to use, and become not just a hero, but a man that I have always been proud of.

Love, Hisashi."

The two then started to cry at the warm words the letter said as Izuku took the book and gripped it to his chest. Inko then placed the letter down and turned to her son, who had a small smile on his face.

"Thank you." He sniffles before finishing, "Dad."

Inko grew a small smile on her face, knowing that her son's dream has been renewed and her husband is still loving them even when he's gone. She then hugged Izuku, as he still held the book. The young child was exstatic of this gift and would make sure the world would know what a quirkless person can do.


	2. The Choices We Make

It's been 3 weeks since Izuku received the book of Alchemy from his father and even though he still misses his father, he was happy for the gift that was given to him. He had kept the book a secret, knowing the kids at school would never believe him and read the book everyday and absorb all the information about nearly every different types of Alchemy, the requirements for using them, and the different type of symbols for each type. He narrowed his options to the most basic but possibly the most useful form of Alchemy that he would use to become a hero, the simple basics of compression, deconstruction, and reconstruction used by the Fullmetal Alchemist. He was almost down with the book and was ready to try his first transmutation until he reached the last page, one that caught his interest do to recent events.

"Human...Transmutation?" Izuku said as he read to page.

It was unlike anything he had ever seen, from what he read, it was possible to actually create a human being if they had all the right materials. This got his mind racing to what he could do with it, he could use it to bring back his father. He could make his family whole again. That thought alone was enough to make him cry tears of joy until he read the final warning on the very last page. A warning that made Izuku's hope of bringing his father back go up in flames.

"Never forget about the most important rule of Alchemy, the rule of equivalent exchange. This rule states in order to gain something, another object of equal battle must be given, so be wary of what is transmuted." Izuku read as he dropped the book.

His thoughts of bringing back his father were still feasible but it would require that he sacrifice someone else in order to do it. This started an inner conflict the mind of the 5 year old and he couldn't think of a way to end it, slowing driving him mad. He wanted to bring his dad back so he and his mom could be happy again but he had to use and kill someone else in order to do, would he be able to life with that, would his mother be happy with it, and if he did do it, would his father be happy with the choice he made? But as Izuku asked that final question, he remembered the note his father left for him and his mother, all the love that was in the words and the pride it would bring him to see Izuku be able to claim his dream of becoming a hero. How could Izuku even think of doing something so horrible with the amount of hard work and faith his father put in to get this book for him?! He couldn't disgrace his father by using the gift he gave Izuku to bring him back at the cost of someone else.

With his mind clear and the inner conflict past, Izuku took the page on Human Transmutation, ripped it from the book, and started ripping it to pieces, while silently crying.

"He wouldn't want that! Dad would never want me to do something like this!" Izuku said as he continued to rip the page into tiny pieces. This went on for several minutes until there were confetti sized piece on the ground. Izuku was still silently crying over the piece of the page before he heard the door to his room open.

"Izuku, it's time for di-" Inko's words stopped cold as she saw he son with tears on his face and ripped pieces of paper scattered on the floor before him. She ran to her son and bent down to his level as she grab his cheeks in worry.

"Are you alright? What happened and why are there piece of paper on the ground?" Inko asked in worry.

Izuku just raised his head and let more tears fall as he immediately hugged his mother, needing some comfort in order to calm down and forget what he just read and thought. Inko was shocked by the sudden hug but she returned it without a second thought and cried a few tears of her own,as a mother it was her job to know when her child NEEDED comfort and now was one of these times. They stayed that way for a minutes until Inko broke the hug and wiped the tears off her son's face.

"Izuku, please, tell me what happened." she said with worry in her eyes.

Izuku gulped as he tried to find a calm way of telling her but didn't want to tell her about the horrible content page. "I read something in the book." he said as he glanced as the ripped pages on the floor. "It was really bad and I didn't want anyone else to see it or use it, so I tore it out and ripped it to pieces."

Inko wanted to press further but had a feeling it was better left dead, she gave a sad smile and rubbed her son's curly green hair.

"It's alright, Izuku. I trust that you did a good thing by destroying the page." she said as she give a little kiss to his forehead. "But I have to ask, have you pick a type of Alchemy yet?"

This seemed to bring Izuku out of his sad state as a happy light returned to his eyes.

"Yes, I decided to do the normal type. I know it's not as flashy as the others but I think I can be a great hero with it." he said with an excited smile.

"Well, that's nice. How about you show me after dinner?" Inko said as she stood up and offered her hand to Izuku, who kindly took it.

As the duo made their way to the table, Inko glanced back at the pieces of paper on the ground that were once a page in the book of Alchemy. She couldn't help but wonder what was on the page that made Izuku said but she couldn't help but be happy that he destroyed, performing his first of possibly many heroic deeds to come.


	3. Showing the World

**(Extreme apologies for the LONG delay)**

10 years had passed since that day and things had been rather busy for the young quirkless, but not powerless, boy. After the day and after his first transmutation, Izuku had continued to work with his new found power of alchemy and all the good it can do. Studying the process of breaking down the ground beneath him and reconstructing them into a new form was now as easy as breathing and in order to maximize to its full potential, Izuku decided to take self defense to improve his body's strength and agility at the age of 7, 2 years after he got the book of alchemy from his father. While he continued to train, Izuku decided it was best to put his distance away from his friend, or should he say former friend and now bully, and stay away from him or anyone else who tried to threaten or laugh at him. Even though he was lonely, it helped Izuku contribute more time to train his body and his prowess in his alchemy. Even though he could tell his mother saw his loneliness, Izuku made sure she didn't worry by saying the words that kept both of them strong over the years. (Inko's still thin if no one pieced that together)

 _"Don't worry, mom. I know I might not have any friends now, but I just have this feeling that one day, I'll have true friend that will accept me for me, just like you and dad."_

Those words were always in their hearts and kept them strong as Izuku grew and before they knew it, it was his final year of Junior High and that was the year the world would know just what a quirkless child is capable of as we see Izuku in his class room as his teacher was holding application forms for their futures before he threw them in the air.

"But that doesn't matter since you're all gonna be heroes, right?!" he said as the class began to cheer and display their quirks, all but one quirkless but alchemy wielding Izuku.

'Somethings never change.' Izuku thought as his class was always excited about the top job in the world, being a hero.

Even though their quirks weren't above sidekick level, it was nice that they had dreams of helping people, though he could guess it was more for the money and being popular than doing good.

"Don't compare me to these weak side characters, teach!" shouted Izuku's former best friend and bully, Katsuki Bakugo.

His quirk allowed him to make explosions by igniting the sweat that gathered in his palms and the praise he got from it, lead him to become the arrogant bully that Izuku stopped associating with years ago. Even though he still threatens Izuku, he could never harm him as much due to all the training he did to become a hero.

"We both know I'm the only one whose going to be a hero from the shitty class!" Katsuki said with an arrogant smirk, causing a roar of disdain to come from his classmates.

"You jerk!"

"We have names, you know!"

What makes you think you can be a hero?!"

"How about the facet that I took the U.A. mock test and aced it?!" Katsuki said as he stood up, causing his classmates grow silent.

It was a well known fact the U.A. was the best known hero school in Japan, if not the world, and to do that well on a mock test, was a guarantee that one could become a hero. It was then that Katsuki stood up on his desk and looked up as if he was basking in the light of the gods.

"That's right, side characters! I aced the mock test and that proves that I'm going to be the next #1 hero, one that stands above All Might himself!" he said as he gave a hearty laugh, thinking that he was going to be better than the best of the best.

"Oh, that reminds me. Midoriya, aren't you also going to U.A? Possibly General Ed?" the teacher said, causing Katsuki to cease his laughter and turn to him like everyone else in class.

"Yes, I do but I plan to go for the hero course." Izuku said as he raised his head from his quirk notebook, a hobby he had taken up over the years, and smirked at his teacher and classmates.

Silence filled the room for about 3 seconds before the class busted out laughing, finding the thought of a quirkless kid going into the hero course of the best hero school. Izuku just rolled his eyes at this before turning back to his notebook, used to his classmates scorn and ignored it. He didn't bother to tell them or show them his ability with alchemy, since it wouldn't undo all the mockery they dealt to him over his life. His point only magnified when he saw a shadow appear over his desk, quickly moving out of the way to avoid an explosion from a familiar bully.

"Deku! You worthless nobody! What makes you think you can go into the hero course?!" he asked as his hands were smoking from his quirk.

"Call it a hunch." Izuku said as he stood up and kept a good grip on his book. "Just like how you'll learn that you're not as strong as you think."

"What did you just say?!" Katsuki replied his hands popping with small explosions.

"What I'm saying is that there are all sort of quirks in the world and with them, come all new abilities you've never seen before." Izuku told him as he narrowed his eyes at his bully. "So let me ask you this, what will happen when you learn that you're not or ever were as powerful as you think you are?"

This got everyone to stop laughing and consider Izuku's words, the truth of the statement got them wondering if there are any other quirks even stronger than Katsuki's that they don't even know about. Well, everyone but Bakugo himself, who reached his limit and blindly charged at Izuku. The attack was his usual large right hook, something that Izuku was all to familiar with and knew how to beat as Izuku quickly ducked under the hit and delivered a leg sweep that took the bully off his feet and flat on his back.

This shocked everyone as they didn't know that Izuku, the quirkless student who was nothing but a loner, could put someone like Katsuki, the strongest student in school, on his back.

"Do you see my point?" Izuku said as he smirked at bit at Bakugo, feeling that he should've done that a long time ago.

"Alright, that's enough, you two!" The teacher said, not wanting Bakugo to destroy the classroom in a fit of rage.

-Timeskip, after school-

After that, the day was rather calm, if not for Katsuki's death glare and a small confrontation he tried when school ended but Izuku was fast enough to avoid him when he tried something. Anyway, Izuku was now on his way home after training his body and practicing his alchemy at a junkyard that was once an enjoyable beach. It was the perfect place to train since it was private, full of materials to use i.e. the the metal from all the trash around him, and no matter what he did, he didn't have to pay for the damage he caused since it was a junkyard but when Izuku passed a crowd of people, he saw explosions being blasted all around.

'Explosions?' Izuku thought as he moved through the crowd, coming to the front to see various heroes battling bunch of sludge with a sinister mouth and eyes but as Izuku looked closer, he saw a familiar head of spiky, blond hair. "Bakugo?!" Izuku shouted as he saw his classmate in the clutches of a villain.

"You know him?" said a random person standing next to him.

"He's my classmate. How did this happen?!" he asked.

"No one knows! He must've been taken hostage and the villain is using him for leverage. The heroes have been trying to save him but they can't and the kid's lashing out to try and get out himself." the random person said as they looked back to the scene, only to see Izuku ran in front of him. "Hey, kid, wait!"

Izuku paid him no mind as he kept running to held his old friend.

'I may not like him but now even he deserves this.' Izuku thought as he moved passed on of the heroes, Death Arms.

"Huh?! Hey kid, what are you doing?!" Death Arms said as he ran after Izuku.

"Hey, slime ball!" Izuku said as he pulled his backpack off. "Let him go!"

The slime looking villain only had a second to turn before a backpack full of school supplies was into his eye, causing him to recoil a bit and lose his grip on Katsuki, who took a breath of air before coughing up a bit of sludge.

"It got you, Katsuki!" Izuku said as he pulled his classmate free from the sludge.

Both of them rolled on the ground a bit before Izuku got into a position with one knee on the ground.

"(cough) I didn't need your help, Deku!" Katsuki said as he sat up and glared at Izuku.

"Too bad!" Izuku said before the sludge villain suddenly roared in rage.

"You little rats! I'll get my meat shield if it's the last thing I do!" the sludge villain said as he threw himself at the kids just as Death Arms got in front of them.

"Look out!" he said before he suddenly saw the pavement in front of him shoot up and block the villain.

"AAHH!" the villain let out as he hit his sludge face against the stone wall. 'Where did this come from?!' he thought as he didn't see Izuku had a smile on his face.

"Got you." Izuku said as Death Arms and Katsuki turned to him, seeing his hands on the ground and sparking with a bit static..

"This was your doing?" Death Arms asked in surprise.

"You have a quirk?!" Katsuki asked in anger and shock.

"Yes, I did and no, I don't have a quirk." Izuku said before clapping his hands together and slammed them on the ground again.

The stone wall the the sludge villain splatted against soon began to stretch and trap the villain in a perfect cube.

"What I have is something ancient and powerful." he said as he got up and retrieved his backpack, gathering his scattered school supplies as the crowd and the heroes present were stunned in silence.

After gathering his things and seeing the media arrive with an ambulance, Izuku decided it was time to take his leave before question was asked, so as everyone was paying attention to the news crew arriving, Izuku took the chance to quickly slip back into the crowd and head home.

"Hey, kid! Wait!" said a hero wearing purple and covered in wood, the rookie hero, Kamui Woods.

"Why the heck is he leaving so fast?" Death Arms wondered as he helped up a still stunned Bakugo, who soon came to his senses and began seething in rage.

"Deku..." Katsuki mumbled as he was escorted to the ambulance for a check up.

Later on that night, after returning home and explaining why he had come home late, Izuku was in his room reading the book on Alchemy he got when he was 5. Going over any and all information in the book in case he wanted to ever use another one besides his Full Metal style, he had been doing this in his spare time whenever he wasn't training, eating, at school, jotting in his quirk notebooks, or doing his homework. He did this so much, the book had been engraved in his memory since he was 12 and now he was just doing it out of habit but it's still good to always remember the basics.

"Izuku?" Inko asked as she knocked on his door, stopping him from getting to the section about using alchemy to heal small wounds. "Can you come out here? You have a...guest."

"A guest?" he asked himself but that's not possible since he, sadly but it still didn't bother him, didn't have any friends.

Izuku shrugged his shoulders before bookmarking his place and exiting his room, walking down the hall to the dean to see his 'guest' but who was there was someone Izuku least expected. The person who was standing in the dean apartment, was the person he saved, Katsuki Bakugo.

"Katsuki?" Izuku asked as the boy in question just growled at Izuku.

"I only came here to make a few things clear!" Katsuki shouted as he pointed at Izuku. "I didn't need or ask you to save me and I wanna know why you hid your quirk?! You think you're better than me because it's more powerful than mine?!"

A sigh escaped both Izuku an Inko's mouths, as they felt this was going to be the standard response from someone like Katsuki Bakugo. Even if they told him the truth, it's not like he would believe them, no one would unless they did the amount of research Hisashi did, Kami rest his soul.

"I told you, it's not a quirk. What I have is something that's even older than quirks and how I learned about this, was from this." Izuku said as he showed Katsuki the book he got 10 years ago. "This is an ancient book on a scientific power called "Alchemy" and certain individuals were trained in it over 1,000 years ago. Before my dad died, he found that one of my ancestors could use it and that's how I'm able to use it."

Katsuki stared at Izuku for a few moments before getting even angrier.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE TALKING ABOUT?! WHAT KIND OF BULLSHIT ARE YOU TRYING TO SELL ME?!" he shouted even louder as he marched to Izuku and reached for the book, only for Izuku to quickly pull back with the book in hand. "There's no way in hell that a ridiculous power like that is real! You're just making stuff up aren't you?! Just trying to throw me off just to keep feeling like you're better than me, aren't you, you worthless Deku?!"

"That's enough!" Inko said as she stood up and walked over to them. "Now I let you in because I assumed you just wanted answers but now I see that's been a mistake!" she then stopped in front of Katsuki and blocked his view of Izuku, placing her hands on her hips. "Now, I believe it's time for you to leave. Right now!"

This caused Bakugo to flinch but not out of fear, out of shock, since he never saw the woman he sees as an aunt ever get angry or yell before. He didn't think about it much, but he guessed Hisashi's death affected them more than he cared to think.

"Tch!" Katsuki let out as he turned and walked way. "Whatever, say what you want! Just stay the fuck out of my way!" he said as he slammed the door behind him.

Inko let out a sigh as she turned to Izuku, who just rolled his eyes as Bakugo's Bakugo-ness.

"He's even worse than you told me he was." she said, having remembered when Izuku gained enough confidence to tell her about the bullying.

"Yeah, you get used to it, but I'm not gonna stop." Izuku said as he gripped his book tighter. "Nothing is going to stop me from becoming a great hero, not him or anyone else."

Inko smiled at Izuku's resolve, thinking of how proud her husband would be if he could just see Izuku now.


End file.
